gloombridgefandomcom-20200215-history
Gloombridge Wiki
The Discovery Priority Memo from Teleprime Headquarters, Mars To: Martin Costello, Executive Officer, Groombridge Mining Outpost TKN1103 From: Karen Schroder, CEO This discovery like this won’t stay secret long. The top priority is to cut the merchandise free and bring back to the Sol system as quickly as possible. The cargo ship Benedict will be arriving within 2 months. Have the shipment ready to move by then. '' Internal Memo, Mining Outpost TKN1103 To: Jason Lowell, Human Resources From: Martin Costello, Executive Officer We are falling behind schedule and we need more workers. Anyone who passes a preliminary background check should be put on duty with a special temporary badge. Keep them compartmentalized and away from the scientific crew. I’ve also authorized the subcontracting of additional security personnel. Move our internal security forces to guard the restricted zone. We can’t risk a random pirate attack slowing us down.'' '' Internal Memo, Mining Outpost TKN1103 To: Martin Costello, Executive Officer From: Simon Abramawitz, Program Leader TKN1103 discovery mission We’ve entered the ship and it is amazing. The systems powered on when we entered, but we haven’t been able to figure out how to operate them. The power output of the engine is astounding and I have no idea why it needs to be so big. I’ve assigned a crew to rig up a rudimentary propulsion system by tapping into the ship’s power core. If there is an emergency we would be able to move the ship under its own power and perhaps even get it to the wormhole. The rest of the team is working on studying the ship’s systems. This technology will push our scientific understanding ahead by centuries.'' The year is 3627 and the Teleprime corporation mining expedition in Groombridge 1618 has just made the greatest discovery in history. Scientific teams were rushed to the outpost to determine what was buried on the asteroid TKN1103. Initial work was slow, but the artifact turned out to be a fully functional alien ship buried inside the large asteroid. After cutting the ship free the scientists have managed to work out some basic functions of the ship, but much of it remains an enigma. The very existence of this ship proves one very important thing: we now have undeniable proof of intelligent non-human life. Where did the ship come from? And why was it buried in an asteroid? To the board of directors at Teleprime this discovery represents a chance to become the richest corporation in the entire Terran Empire. All records have been sealed and no one outside the corporation is to be informed of the discovery, especially not the Terran government. The Scenario You are an employee of Teleprime corporation; a scientist, security guard, supply ship pilot, engineer, miner, manager, janitor etc. While taking a break in the cafeteria, the unexpected happens. Heavily armed troops have just entered the facility and have started shooting. One thing quickly becomes clear; they don’t intend to take prisoners. Can you survive the assault? And if you do where will you go? This is an adventure of survival and mystery in the most violent frontier system in the Human Empire. You must face pirates, xenophobic colonists, fanatic groups, and mysterious religious orders as you try to keep yourselves alive while being pursued by a shadowy organization. Can you unlock the mysteries of the alien ship? And if you do, what will it mean for humanity? Index History of Human Expansion Star Systems Gloombridge People Spacecraft Weapons Latest activity Category:Browse